Of Mecha, Bishounen, and Highly Obsessive Fangirls
by Minuit
Summary: A collection of unrelated, extremely short bits of Gundam fluff. Currently contains two of my previously posted stories and a new one in which Lady Une has a bit of an off-day.
1. Just One of Those Days...

__

Just One of THOSE Days…

The five Gundam pilots were gathered in a conveniently-placed safe house on Earth given to them by the author. They weren't complaining, though, and were enjoying their precious free time. Wufei was practicing with his katana, doing a deadly dance in the middle of the room. Quatre and Trowa were reading in a corner of the room- that is, Trowa was reading. Quatre's book had long since fallen to his lap as he stared out the window at the bright summer's day. Duo had somehow acquired a Game Boy, and he appeared to be playing a fighting game from the advice he kept yelling to the characters on the screen. All in all, a peaceful (if somewhat cliché) day.

Heero was plugged into the laptop, doing as he always did. Suddenly a message popped up, blinking the "urgent" warning that came with new missions. Heero swore quietly and closed his Minesweeper game (where else did you think they learned battle tactics?). "Guys, we have a new mission that requires all five of us."

Wufei dropped his stance and walked over to Heero. He scanned the brief statement. "We'd better hurry," he commented.

"Mission accepted," was Heero's only reply. Those two words, however, were a call to action for the rest of the pilots. Duo bounced to his feet and tossed his game over his shoulder carelessly (though not so carelessly that it missed the sofa cushion). Trowa and Quatre stood up, books falling to the floor, forgotten in their hurry. Wufei sheathed his katana and Heero shut down the laptop. Almost instantly the safe house was empty and five boys were running toward the edge of a nearby forest.

Several camouflage nets were hurriedly pulled away, and five shining metal bodies were revealed underneath. Together they seemed to give off a promise of both death and hope, intertwined so intricately, so delicately, that no one would be able to undo the knot they wove. And for that matter, was there even a difference to some?

The boys had no time for such speculations today. Five hatches opened and the pilots climbed inside, ready to rush off. The air was suddenly filled with the noise of Gundams starting up, and four of the machines soon righted themselves. Four Gundams shot off into the air, ready to go where they were needed. Four of them. Gundam Deathscythe remained lying down, silent and at rest, glittering in the sun. The light that usually glowed in its eyes was dark, and it looked for all the world like a corpse. The other four hesitated once they noticed that the last member of their party was on the ground. Normally they would have taken off and left him to catch up, but they had no time for delays on this mission.

"Duo? Is everything alright?" came Quatre's worried voice over the intercom. The Deathscythe's video screen would not come on and all they could hear from it were muffled bangs and curses which were not coming from the intercom- they must be very loud indeed, Quatre mused idly.

"Maxwell! What are you _doing_ in there? Whatever it is, we don't have time! Just get going!" Wufei called impatiently. The Gundams continued to hover overhead, all of the pilots getting more annoyed and more worried every minute.

Finally, the Deathscythe's hatch came open and Duo climbed out, wearing an embarrassed grin and rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Uh guys? I can't seem to find my keys…"

__

~Owari

__

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Usually at the top, but to avoid spoilers I thought it might be good to put them here. ^_^ Yay for coherent thought! Anyway, I fully realize that the Gundams don't have keys. Wouldn't it be funny if they did? If you're curious as to how Duo got into the Gundam without his keys… you're giving this more thought than it deserves. ^_^ I think we all know the routine – I own absolutely no part of Gundam Wing except a few bits of merchandise. If it's for sale, however… I have dibs on Deathscythe!: 


	2. Where?

__

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Well, this is a weird one... ^_^() Anyway, who does own Gundam? I think we all know that it's Sunrise, not poor fanfiction writers. After all, the owners of Gundam don't NEED to write fanfiction. Everything they write becomes official. Hey, that might get kinda frustrating after a while… Like the Midas touch, ne?

__

Where?

Duo was sitting in the living room of Quatre's house (which had been rearranged for the author's convenience), bored out of his mind. Idly he picked up a catalogue that had come in the mail and began to flip through it. It was a clothing catalogue, nothing to interest Shinigami, but he began to notice something the more pages he turned. He began to flip faster and faster, scanning each page. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he ran upstairs, taking the catalogue with him.

Once in the upstairs hallway, Duo proceeded more cautiously. Walking along nonchalantly, he paused in front of Quatre's door. Casting a quick glance down each end of the hall and noting that it was empty, he slipped inside. Quatre was on a mission, so Duo had plenty of time to get the information he needed. Quietly he tiptoed over to Quatre's dresser, and began to open a drawer. Began to.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_ Duo winced. Quatre needed to oil that… He fervently hoped no one had heard that. A moment later, when he felt safe, he continued to ease open the drawer. A few seconds afterward, the door behind him opened. Wufei looked at Duo suspiciously. "Maxwell, what are you doing going through Quatre's clothes?"

"Umm… I wanted…to…borrow something?" Duo fished around for an excuse, while giving what he hoped was an innocent smile.

"Shinigami wants to wear pink?" came a soft, slightly sarcastic-sounding voice from behind Wufei. Trowa had been going down the hallway and noticed Wufei standing in Quatre's doorway. Curious, he had stopped to see an interesting site indeed. Duo had obviously been rummaging through Quatre's dresser, and had just grabbed a pink shirt.

"That's just it, though!" Duo cried out, throwing the shirt to the floor in frustration. "Where does he GET them? All those catalogues only sell pink clothes in women's sizes!" Duo grinned sheepishly. "Does he wear women's stuff, or does he special order them, or what? I figured if I looked at the tags…"

"You realize that's an invasion of Quatre's privacy," Trowa said, sounding stern.

"Indeed," Wufei added. "If it had been my room, you would be dead now, ESPECIALLY if you were searching to see if I wear onna's clothing!"

Duo shuffled his foot uncomfortably. "I guess he'd be a little upset, ne?"

Trowa regarded Duo with a cold, piercing gaze. "If it wouldn't hurt his feelings so much to find out about this, we'd make you apologize the minute he got back."

"So you won't tell him?" Duo looked up hopefully. Two heads shook a negative response. "That's great! Arigato! I'll just, um, go back to my own room now, okay? Ja!" Trowa and Wufei accompanied him out the door. They watched silently as he bounced into his room and shut the door behind him. A moment of silence passed between the two pilots.

Wufei looked at Trowa. "So where DOES he get the pink shirts?"

Trowa looked slightly puzzled. "I don't know."

"So what do you think?"

"I think we forgot to make Duo put Quatre's shirt back. If we happen to get a glimpse of the tag, then it's mere coincidence."

Wufei grinned as the pair scurried back into Quatre's room.

__

~Owari


	3. Through Another's Eyes

Disclaimer: Gah, what a terribly materialistic society we live in __

Disclaimer: Gah, what a terribly materialistic society we live in! Gundam, Wing or otherwise, is an _idea_, a thought! You can't copyright a _thought_! I propose that we return to the time when stories were owned by everyone communally and anyone could tell them and elaborate on them! …however, until that time, suffice to say that Gundam wasn't my idea, nor am I going to make money off this story. Too bad, really. Incidentally, one really should be careful how much shoujo manga one reads in a single sitting. *griiiiiiiin*

__

Through Another's Eyes

"What's that on the screen?" Extra #1 asked, tracing the blinking light with his finger.

"It's a Gundam!" shouted Extra #2, launching enthusiastically into the first phrase they learned in basic training. "Call for Lady Une!"

"What's the problem?" asked a somewhat familiar feminine voice from behind them. The two nameless extras blinked at each other. It sounded almost like Une herself, but…. They turned around slowly.

The woman standing behind them looked very much like Lady Une, except that the Lady had never looked so… well, they hated to think this in conjunction with Lady Une, but… _kawaii_. The woman wore Une's uniform, but she had her hair tied in two pigtails on the sides of her head with fuzzy pink hairties holding them up. Her eyes seemed somehow larger than usual, and she blinked at them innocently from behind her glasses. 

"What's wrong?" she asked brightly, her voice hitting octaves they never knew she was capable of.

"Lady…Une?" Extra #1 asked hesitantly. Perhaps there was some mistake?

"Yes?" she asked, not sounding the least bit impatient despite having her glasses on. There was definitely something wrong.

"There's a Gundam on the screen, and he appears to be destroying a whole fleet of Aries!" Extra #2 cried, panic beginning to rise as he noticed the significant decrease of Oz troops on the screen.

Lady Une's already unusually large eyes widened as she took in the situation. They began to fill with tears, and her lower lip quivered. "Those… those mean, awful pilots! I won't forgive them for this! I'm going to go get Treize-sama… he'll fix it!" So saying she spun around, began to run off, tripped over an invisible bump on the floor, and landed face-first. Blushing, she leapt to her feet and tore out of the room, knocking over a stack of papers and tearing a computer cord out of the wall on her way.

The two extras just looked at each other and sweatdropped. "I think I'm going to go see Treize myself," Extra #1 muttered, turning away from the extensive property damage. "Maybe he knows what's going on."

Extra #2 just sighed as he watched Extra #1 leave the room, carefully sidestepping the computer that had been dragged to the ground. "Next time I'm going to insist on being #1. #2 never gets to do anything." Sighing again, he began to pick up the papers.

*******************************

Extra #1 knocked gently on the door to Treize's meeting room. He waited nervously for admittance, bouncing up and down slightly on his heels as he glanced down the hallway. Being an extra was a dangerous job, after all- you never knew when a rouge Gundam pilot was going to come barreling through, shooting all minor characters without even giving them the benefit of a long, dramatic death scene. All in all, he was most relieved to hear a soft "Come in" and gratefully slipped behind the heavy door.

"Sir!" the extra saluted, even more nervous now, since he was in front of his boss. His very powerful boss who currently didn't appear to be in the best of moods.

"Yes, Corporal," Treize sighed. He was leaning against his desk, head in his hands as he massaged his temples. His face had an interesting look to it that Extra #1 couldn't quite identify- somewhere between amusement and irritation.

"Well, um, Sir," Extra #1 began haltingly. His hands, no longer at salute, were now nervously twisted together. How did you tell your commander that his most valuable assistant had turned into a klutzy, ditzy shoujo anime heroine? "You see, there was a Gundam attack earlier, and we called Lady Une to oversee our tactics. She was acting a bit… strange. Um, is everything alright?"

"Lady Une…" Treize sighed. "She's been having headaches recently, so I sent her to the doctor." He paused. 

The extra waited impatiently. Surely there was more to it then that?

Treize grimaced. "He changed the prescription in her glasses."

__

~Owari


End file.
